Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3284502-20170407032013
Updated character descriptions for the Loveya family in 12 and Counting! Lauren - One of two moms in the family, Lauren is a wise and sensible nurse. She's good with a budget and very professional, keeping everything orderly, especially with her million children and step children. She does her best to be a good mother for them all, even if she's not QUITE as good at emotional understanding as CC is. But with adapting after CC's accident, the kids losing their school year in the fall out, and moving to a new city and new hospital, Lauren's organizational and maternal skills (not to mention guilt) will be put to the test. CC - The younger mom (48) and sassy, snarky, and tries to be fun, CC is usually considered 'the cool mom' by folks who haven't met Lauren's fun side yet. She was a librarian before she got her car smashed into by a truck driver. She survived, but is now a wheelchair user. It's been a tricky adaptation, but she's doing her best to stay positive. She's keeping house for now, until she can get into a new librarian. Even if she had to buy a $%&*ing expensive accessible house to work with it. Loras - The oldest child at 26, and easily the most financially successful of the three adults, he’s a MMA fighter gaining a rapid following. He’s also easily CC’s child with the best relationship with his step mother, Lauren. Charming, but haughty, he knows what he’s doing….even if it didn’t allow him to return after his mother’s accident. Alistair - Curious, creative, and with insatiable wanderlust, Alistair was out of the house and off around the world as soon as he graduated. Now 25, and on his friend’s mother’s dime and with his friends and girlfriend in tow, Alistair is rarely seen but often heard of at home. Riddle master he may be, his over the top family is one riddle that has him stumped. Sal - Sal is rebellious, tough, and maintains a steady cool that cannot be shaken by any authority ever. She was the oldest at her adoption, at 11 - after years of emotional neglect and abuse, with a dollop of preferential whiteness, her biological parents straight up didn’t want her anymore and so her dad offered her up to CC for adoption. Her lashing out because of it strained her relationship with Lauren and after two years got her arrested and sentenced to a boarding school in Tennessee. All that said, now 24, she’s the only one of CC’s kids to return to help out after her accident, putting her college studies off to help out with the kids. So that should be…interesting. Margaery - The only child Lauren brought into the marriage, Margaery integrated beautifully into the family and has become close to her big half brother*, Loras. Margaery is 18 and a shaping up to be a lovely girl. Smart, poised, beautiful…..and manipulative as hell. She has ways to get anything she wants and make friends with everyone. She is definitely the one who was the most upset about losing her school year in the aftermath of CC’s accident, but she can make the best of it. Hopefully her weaselly intelligence won’t get her in too much trouble. Her mom isn’t worried, she’s like a fox. Pietro - Pietro is the oldest boy and the second oldest in the house. Almost 18 (in his mind), it sucks taking 11th grade again. He's trying to be responsible and help out with the younger siblings, but it's hard when he's naturally a snarky goofball. But being in town has another interesting note - he's never known his biological parents, but he knew he was born in Wikia. He kinda wants to find out, but he's not sure he's ready. It's going to be one exciting ride figuring out his new surroundings though. Wanda - Pietro's younger twin, Wanda's a bit more subdued than her brother. She's not a stick in the mud, by any means, she's just not the pain in the neck her brother can be. She's always had more important things to worry about - like college. Now might be a good time to reinvent herself before she goes away though - high school is time to find out who one is. She's a little scared though - because 'who she is' seems to be having a harder and harder time coping with the changes and stresses of home. Quinn - Quinn is the perfect 15 year old girl. She's smart, pretty, popular....and completely lost. She's been lost before and is determined not to let anything like that happen again. So she will be perfect here too. Whatever it takes to make everyone here love her and not fall to the bottom again. She is not a loser. She's Quinn Loveya and she will make these adjustments work. Kieran - Kieran has easily taken their move the hardest. They're kinda hoping this is 14 year old angst, but he's not happy. He lost his first year at school and so has to start high school all over, he's stuck sharing a bunk bed with his little brother, Red, and everyone is getting on his nerves. He's starting to act out and misbehave and they're worried he's into a bad crowd. Blair - Blair knows what she wants at only 13. She wants to rule her new school. So she will do what she has to to make that happen - clubs, student council, networking, and fighting dirty if she has to. She will make this place thrive. Can she do that without losing herself and pissing her whole family off though? Anya - Anya is sweet, wise, and caring. She's been trying to make the most of everything and helping how she can. It's even made her more sensitive to helping others. That'd be great! Except now her new 'friends' aren't so reciprocal. They wouldn't take advantage of her though, right? Who would do that? They're her friends, thank you. 11 year old girls have never been mean. Mona - Mona is a bright, creative, and sweet, an adorable little 8 year old. She idolizes her older sisters (except Sal, who never lived with them long), and so her happiness is coming from sparkles, glitter, stickers, and three ring binders. She was excited to move and eager to make new friends. So why do the 5 prettiest girls in her class seem to hate her? Red - Red is only a little boy! He doesn't understand what's going on. He's 8! All he knows is Mama CC can't walk now and they moved and nothing makes sense. Everyone is always too busy for him. He craves attention. Even his 'almost twin' (i.e. fellow adopted child born the same year as him) Mona is too busy for him. Mean! So he might act a little younger than he is to try and make things shift to him. Maybe new friends would help? Also - COOL THING. Pick a storyline you're most interested in, and I'll see how you can fit it as your character. (Also, list kids you have/want to have here, in case I decide to make you an adult).